1. Field of Invention
The invention applies to the field of systems and for apparatus designed and installed to seal high pressure gas during the launch of a projectile from a barrel or tube and to stay free from hanging on the projectile body after the launch. Such design allows the projectile to have good muzzle velocity and better impact dispersions. In the past, such devices or appurtenances have been identified in the industry as obturator or obturator rings.
2. Background of Invention
The specific problem solved by the invention is to eliminate the hanging problem found in the use of current one piece obturator rings with projectile launches. Currently, one piece circular shaped obturator rings exist. Such a design raises the potential of ring hanging on the projectile body as the said projectile exits the tube or barrel. When an obturator ring hangs to the projectile, it increases drag and decreases stability of the projectile, which normally increases impact dispersions.
Obturator ring hanging around the projectile at low pressure launching is common in one piece ring designs.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to eliminate the ring hanging problems by the use of a two or a multi-piece obturator ring.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a two or a multi-piece obturator ring that fastens on the projectile with its own elasticity without using glue or mechanical methods to join the two or multi-segments.
Finally, an objective of this invention is to provide the SOR concept to a multiple of projectiles to enable the 60 mm, 81 mm and 120 mm mortar rounds. Other objects will appear hereinafter.
It has now been discovered that the above and other objects of the present invention may be accomplished in the following manner.
Specifically, design and test work have proven that a little longer than a half-circular arc of elastic ring has its own gripping force and stay on the projectile obturator ring groove that has a bigger diameter than the ring""s own. Therefore, the two or multi-piece rings can remain on the obturator ring groove of the projectile without the use of glue, clips or other means of fasteners. The two or multi-pieces which comprise the obturator ring have stoppers to allow them to be positioned evenly on the obturator ring groove of a projectile. The two or multi-pieces obturator ring (SOR) will expand inside a gun tube due to the high pressure gas and disengages each other to seal the gap between the projectile and inner wall of a gun tube to maximize the chamber pressure.
At the muzzle, the two or multi-pieces obturator ring will stay on or separate from the projectile body; thus eliminating ring hanging potentials (on projectile other than the ring groove) to minimize air disturbance. during projectile flight.